spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantined
Quarantined is the first episode of Bikini Bottom Chronicles. 'Character(s)' *'Cashier' *'Cell Mate' *'Citizen' *'Decontamination Fish' *'Earl' *'Eugene H. Krabs' *'Judge' *'Patrick Star' *'Police Officer' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Security Guard' *'Sheldon J. Plankton' *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Stranger' 'Setting(s)' *'Bargn' Mart' *'Chum Bucket' *'Court Room' *'Patrick's House' *'Eugene H. Krabs' House' *'Jail Cell' *'Krusty Krab' *'Rubber Room' *'Sandy's House' *'SpongeBob's Front Door' *'Squidward's Front Door' 'Transcript' *''starts with Patrick tossing and turning in his bed, while sucking thumb'' *'Patrick:' awakens from a nightmare Ah! breathing heavily, and realizes that it was all just a bad dream What a night! That's the last time that I eat twelve slices of pizza before bed.'' sweat away from his head, as stomach growls Maybe just one more slice. the refrigerator, and grabs another slice of pizza, as he gobbles it down Delicious! fingers, but suddenly rushes towards the bathroom, and opens the door'' *''stranger is seen sitting on Patricks toilet, while reading a newspaper'' *'Stranger:' Occupied, here. *'Patrick:' ''Sorry. ''the door, with a disturbed look on his face ''Wait a minute... why was a stranger in my bathroom? *'Stranger:' ''the bathroom ''I wouldn't go back in there if I were you. *'Patrick: Yeah, yeah! into the bathroom *''theme'' *''scene immediately cuts to the outside of Patricks house, where many people in decontamination suits are standing'' *'''Decontamination Fish: Everyone calm down; we have everything under control, here! *''people wearing decontamination suits begin marching out of Patricks house, carrying a container'' *'Decontamination Fish:' Well? *''in the decontamination suits remove the lid from the container'' *'Decontamination Fish: the air sample, and quickly covers his nose as he falls unconscious'' *'''Patrick: Come on; it can't be that bad. the air sample, as a disgusted look appears on his face *'Decontamination Fish: from unconsciousness'' Everyone, please remain calm, and exit the area in an orderly fashion! *''panics, and runs away in fear'' *'Decontamination Fish: '''I don't want anyone within fifty feet of this ticking stink bomb! This area has been here by, quarantined! *'Patrick: Gasps ''Quarantined! What does that mean? *'Decontamination Fish: It means that there is a toxic fume in the air that is a threat to all of our lives! Your house will be isolated until we have confirmed that the fume has been terminated! *'''Patrick: Gasps Terminated! What does that mean? *'Decontamination Fish: '''It means that... you know what? ''Patrick money Take this and go buy yourself a dictionary. *'Patrick:' Gasps A dictionary! What's that? *'Decontamination Fish: 'frustrated Don't you know anything?! *'Patrick:' Well- *'Decontamination Fish: '''Don't answer that, I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer! ''away angrily *'Patrick: Decontamination Fish'' If my house is quarantined, where am I supposed to live? *'Decontamination Fish: '''Don't you have any friends? *'Patrick: 'Yeah. *'Decontamination Fish: 'Why don't you see if they'll let you stay with them? *'Patrick: bulb appears above Patricks head Great idea; I'm sure that SpongeBob will let me spend the night with him! *''cuts to SpongeBobs front door'' *'Patrick: 'on SpongeBobs front door ''SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:'' the door'' Hey, Patri- *'Patrick: '''Can I spend the night at your house? ''anxious *'SpongeBob: '''Well, this is sudden. *'Patrick:'' 'on knees and begins begging Please?! *'SpongeBob: '''I think that Gary is still a little upset about last time. *'Gary:'' on the scene and growls angrily at Patrick'' *''scene cuts to the last time Patrick visited SpongeBobs house'' *'Patrick:' around the room, and notices Garys shell ''What's this? ''shaking the shell *'Gary:' from inside his shell *'Patrick:' surprised Gary! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, buddy! the shell against the ground breaking it open *''scene returns to present day'' *'Patrick:' Fine; I'll just spend the night with Squidward, then! marches away, and knocks on Squidward's front door ''Squidward! *'Squidward:' ''the door *'Patrick:' Can I- *'Squidward:' No. the door in Patrick's face *''cuts to Mr. Krabs' front door'' *'Patrick:' on Mr. Krabs' front door ''Mr. Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' ''the door Patrick? What are you doing here, at this time of night? *'Patrick: '''I need a place to stay, because my house is quarantined! *'Mr. Krabs:' Quarantined? How did that happen? *'Patrick: Long story short: the pizza didn't exactly agree with my stomach. *'Mr. Krabs: 'disgusted Fine, but don't break anything! Do you understand? *'Patrick: '''Yes, sir! ''Mr. Krabs *'''Mr. Krabs: Good night.'' off the light, and walks towards his bedroom'' *'Patrick:' until the coast is clear, and turns on the TV *''scene cuts to morning, when Patrick is awakened to Mr. Krabs yelling'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Dear Neptune! *'Patrick:' What is it, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs: '''It's the electricity bill! It's higher than ever! You wouldn't happen to know anything about what caused this, would you? *'Patrick:' ''watching TV nonstop the previous night, which probably raised the electricity bill, and begins to look nervous Nope, not a clue. *'Mr. Krabs:' Really? the security footage into the VCR ''The security footage begs to differ! ''on the TV which reveals Patrick watching cartoons at 1:00 A.M. *'Patrick:' to look nervous ''Uh... technology, these days, you can't trust it one bit. *'Mr. Krabs: Get out of my house! Patrick out the front door *'''Patrick:'' into the ground'' I think he bought it! *''scene cuts to Sandy's front door'' *'Patrick:' into her house without a water helmet Nice place, that you've got here! *'Sandy:' Uh... thanks. *'Patrick:' a deep breath Ah... fresh air... wait a minute. Fresh air! Ah! running away in fear *'Sandy:' head *''cuts to the Krusty Krab, where Patrick is sitting alone at a table'' *'Patrick:' There has to be somewhere to live. Think, Patrick, think! hitting head against table *'SpongeBob:' to be bringing Patrick his order, and looks confused when he notices Patrick hitting his head against the table Uh... Patrick, are you okay? *'Patrick: '''Let's see... I slept in a dumpster last night! What do you think? *'SpongeBob: Don't be upset. If it weren't for Gary I would definitely let you stay at my house! *'''Patrick: ''hitting head against table, and begins to cry'' Really? *'SpongeBob:' Sure, that's what best friends are for, right? *'Patrick: '''Yeah, I guess so. Hey, can I borrow five bucks to pay for this Krabby Patty? *'SpongeBob: five dollars from his wallet'' But this is all I have. *'Patrick:' Thanks! the five dollars *''scene cuts to the Chum Bucket'' *'''Patrick: on the door'' Plankton! *'Plankton: '''Oh, a customer! ''the door, and looks depressed ''Oh, it's just you. *'Patrick:' Could I spend the night here? *'Plankton:' N-O! *'Patrick: I don't have time for your confusing word games! *'''Plankton: I can't have a buffoon like you running around the Chum Bucket! It'll be bad for business! *'Patrick: 'inside, and notices an empty room, and rusty tables, covered in cob webs What business? *'Plankton: Grunts'' Get out! *'''Patrick: Is that a "yes?" *'Plankton:' the door in Patricks face, angrily *''cuts to Bargn' Mart'' *'Patrick:' Maybe I should buy one of those dictionary things that, that guy was talking about earlier. past a big, flashing, sign that reads "Dictionaries" Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where I could find a dictionary? *'Clerk:' Facepalm You're standing right in front of them. *'Patrick: at the sign'' Thanks! *'''Clerk: Yeah, sure thing.'' away, and begins whispering to himself'' What a freak. *'Patrick:' a dictionary, and walks towards the check out *'Cashier:' the dictionary ''That will be five dollars, sir. *'Patrick:' ''his money Tarter sauce! I only have four dollars! towards the man beside him ''Hey, can I borrow a buck? *'Citizen:' No. *'Cashier:' Do you have the money or not? *'Patrick: Hey, look! behind the cashier *'''Cashier: around What? I don't see anything. *'Patrick: 'behind an isle ''That was close! ''the dictionary Huh? There's just a bunch of letters in here! How am I supposed to read this?'' the dictionary What a rip-off! ''the check out angrily ''Excuse me, sir! *'Cashier:' Oh, you again. What is it this time? *'Patrick:' I'm not satisfied with my purchase! *'Cashier:' What purchase? *'Patrick: Don't play dumb with me, mister! I want my money back! *'''Cashier: What money? *'Patrick:' Oh, so that's how it's going to be! *'Cashier:' I have no idea what you're talking about! *'Patrick:' to jump over the desk and tackles the Cashier *'Cashier:' Security! *''tough looking men appear on the scene'' *'Security Guard: '''Is there a problem here, sir? *'Patrick: Why, yes there is! *'Security Guard: '''Why don't you just carry on, and nobody gets hurt. knuckles'' *''scene immediatley cuts to a Jail Cell, where a Police Officer appears to be locking Patrick inside'' *'''Patrick: Come on! I it's not my fault that he broke his arm! He shouldn't have been standing in front of my fist! *'Police Officer: '''Yeah, yeah; tell it to the judge! *'Patrick:' Don't you think I tried that? *scene cuts to the court room, where Patrick was having his trial'' *'Patrick:' the room, and notices everyone staring at him *'Police Officer: '''Patrick Star, is being charged for assault on an unarmed citizen. *'Patrick: Unarmed?! *''screen zooms out revealing the security guard, who is covered in tazers'' *'''Judge: ''gavel against podium'' You may now be seated! *''jury take their seats'' *'Police Officer:' The defendant calls Patrick Star to the stand. *'Patrick:' the stand Your honor- *'Judge: '''Yeah, your guilty. ''the gavel against the podium *'Patrick:' Wait, what? I demand a fair trial! *'Judge: '''Too bad; case closed! ''again slams gavel against podium *'Patrick:' No! crawling onto the Judges podium Please?! *'Judge:' Will someone get him out of here? *'Police Officer:' Patrick and drags him out of the exit *''scene returns to present day, where Patrick has engaged into conversation with the Police Officer'' *'Police Officer:' Don't worry; you'll be home free in at wristwatch Thirty more days. *'Patrick:' Thirty days! I don't have that kind of time! *'Cell Mate: '''Well, if you think that's bad, I still have seven years left until probation. *'Patrick:' ''Gasps *'Cell Mate:' Only one person has been here longer than me. *'Patrick: 'curious ''Who? *'Cell Mate:' Earl. ''to a skeleton beside him, on the floor *'Patrick:' Gasps ''Is that, Earl? *'Cell Mate:' Oh, no. ''Chuckles The guards just throw that thing in here to scare us. That's Earl. to an old man beside the skeleton *'Earl: '''The names, Earl! ''Patricks hand ''How ya' doin'? *'Patrick:' Okay, I guess. *'Cell Mate:' Every day, he cooks up a scheme to break us out of here, but just ends up getting us more time in the big house. *'Earl: Don't worry; this plan is full proof! *'''Cell Mate: That's what you said last time... and the time before that... and the time before- *'Earl: '''Yeah, I get your point! Anyways, ''a rock from in front of the wall, revealing a tunnel I've been digging this thing for ages, and now it's finally complete! *'Patrick: '''Me first! ''to crawl into the tunnel *'Earl: '''Wait! If we want to get out of here, we need to wait until sundown. It's too risky during the middle of the day; someone could spot us. *'Patrick:' Good point. *'Police Officer:' Hey, what's going on in there? *'Patrick:' ''nervous ''Uh... nothing, officer. *'Police Officer:' Some news reporters are coming to check this place out, so I want you boys on your best behavior! ''sternly at Earl ''That means, none of your amateur escape plans! ''the area *'Earl: '''If only I were going to be here to see the look on his face, once we escape! ''Laughs *'Patrick:' that the Police Officer dropped his keys, which must have slid through the cell, and picks them up ''Hey, officer! *'Earl:' ''Patricks mouth What, are you insane?! Those keys are our one way ticket out of here! *'Patrick:' What about the hole? *'Earl: '''Forget about the hole! If we can manage to bust out of here, we can get rid of the keys, so that if they ever do find us, they won't be able to lock us back up in here! *'Patrick:' If you wanted me to get rid of the keys, why didn't you just tell me? the keys down ihs throat'' *'Earl:' What did you just do?! *'Patrick:' I got rid of the keys, like you told me to, duh! *'Police Officer:' the word "Keys" ''What was that, about a key? *'Patrick: Oh, you dropped your key... so I ate it. *'Police Officer: '''You know what; I think that we have a special room for people like you. *scene cuts to a rubber room, where they have Patrick locked inside, and people are heard speaking outside of the room'' *'''Decontamination Fish: Excuse me, may I speak to, Patrick Star? *'Police Officer: '''Sure, he's right in here. ''the door *'Decontamination Fish: '''Hey, Patrick! How have you been? *'Patrick:' I don't have a house, and now I'm in prizon! It's all your fault! *'Decontamination Fish:' Well, your in luck! Your house is no longer quarantined! *'Patrick: Really?! *'Police Officer: '''But you still have thirty more days! *'Decontamination Fish:'' drops a fifty dollar bill Oh, look someone must have accidentally at the Police Officer'' dropped this fifty! *'Police Officer: '''Are you trying to bribe me? *'Decontamination Fish: Well, that depends. Is it working? *'''Police Officer: Yes. *'Decontamination Fish: '''Then, yes, I am trying to bribe you! *'Police Officer: the fifty dollar bill *'Decontamination Fish: '''Good talk! ''the area with Patrick *''screen suddenly freezes with Decontamination Fish narrating'' *'''Decontamination Fish: Yeah, that's how I wish it turned out. This is what really happened. *''scene returns to present day'' *'Decontamination Fish: '''Well, that depends. Is it working? *'Police Officer:' No. *'Decontamination Fish:' Well, in that case... the police officer'' Run! *'Patrick: 'away *''scene freezes again, with Decontamination Fish narrating'' *'Decontamination Fish:' By the time they caught Patrick his thirty days were over, Earl's plan finally worked, and they all lived happily ever after... except me. Yeah I'm in the big house for "assault on an unarmed police officer." *'The End' 'Overview' Patricks house is quarantined, which eventually leads to a chaotic aftermath. 'Poll' Do You Like This Episode? Yes Sort of No 'Trivia' *This is the first episode of Bikini Bottom Chronicles. Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988